CIA Positives
by LeighSamuels33
Summary: THe title is subject to change. But this a fanfic that is total Jai/Annie love since the couple gets no love. I totally suck at summaries. But this story is basically after Ben gets shot and how it affects their life.
1. Post Heartbreak Leaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or any of the characters.**

**Post Heartbreak leaves**

"Is he_…" I managed to choke out a minor whisper. I wasn't too sure if Jai realized that my major fail at an attempt to ask a question was directed to him. I couldn't take not knowing Ben's faith, so I tried to muster up the courage, and try _again.

"Jai, Is he… is he…gone?" _This time I managed to make voice a bit louder than a whisper. Now if only he can respond to me, that would be great._

"Jai!" _Ok what is up with him? I just watched my ex-boyfriend get shot and killed in front of me. I really cannot handle someone else who I actually care about be hurt here. Ben was great but he was not trustworthy on anyone's behalf. He put work first before anyone else. Even though Jai does the same thing, I feel as if he's different. I feel like it is all a guise covering how he really feels about his job and his dad. No one ever talks to their dad just because he/she doesn't like their morals, when in fact they have the same morals. Ok Annie, your thoughts are wondering back in forth again, come on focus. You like him, just tell him already. Ok I can do this, girl up already. Ok on the count of three. One…. Two…..Three. Ok maybe four. Three…Four! _

Annie finally mustered up the little bit of courage that she had and curled herself up against Jai. Jai mindlessly held onto Annie as if his life depended on it. He wanted her to know that he was here for her before he finally delivered the news that they both knew to be true.

"Yes. He's gone." Jai finally said a minute after Annie first asked the question. "Annie I have to confess something to you." Jai murmurs into Annie's ear as he cradles her, rocking her back and forth, back and forth. "I've been in love with you ever since you came to the CIA. I thought you were beautiful ever since I first saw you in Sri Lanka three years ago, when you first met Ben. I was his handler on a case. I have to admit though that Author assigned you as my op, to see if you being in the agency would attract Ben back into the spotlight. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Annie says purposely a minute after Jai did his confession. _I might as well make him sweat; make him think that I'm totally pissed at him. When in truth I'm not, I'm just trying to mentally repair myself from that. What was that? Gosh I really was not ready for that. I think I just fell deeper for him. Oh my gosh, I am irrevocably in love with Jai, and he's in love with me! Whoa this is crazy. Ok Annie respond back to him, now! Unless he's going to think that you hate him. _"I appreciate your honesty. In truth I'm in love with you too. And I don't want to hold that against you anymore because you know, it could all go away so quick."

"I know. Go out with me, Annie?"

"I thought you would never ask." Annie says. Jai turns Annie around and moves in to kiss her. While deepening and escalating the passion of the kiss it wasn't until they both departed for air that they both noticed that they needed the other in their life.

**A.N. What do you guys think? I know its really short and I promise to have more up soon. Scout honor!**


	2. After the dreams are over

After the dreams are over

Annie had awoken to yet another dead Ben dream. She just did not know what it was. Was she over Ben? Was her conscience screaming get over Ben and move on? As she thought about it, why was she still into Ben? All he caused was emotional distress for her. So Annie finally believed that her conscience may be right for once.

"But why would my conscience pick Jai?" Annie thought to herself. "It was not like he was my prince charming. Or at least I thought he was not my knight in shining armor. But who knows!"

And with that Annie went back to sleep.

Next Day:

'Annie I am sad to leave you this way. But I find that I have to go and explore the world more. I can't tell you where I have gone and will be for your safety. Please understand. I feel horrible leaving you but it is something I have to do. -Ben'

Annie sighed and nearly sneered at the letter Ben had left her. Once again the man she once cared so much about had left her. But this time she was not as much upset.

While Annie was busy looking over the letter, Jai came into the office guzzling a cup of Starbucks coffee. As he was walking further into the room and closer to his desk, he could not help but see the look sheer hurt and disappointment on Annie's face.

'I wonder what's up with her' said Jai as he made a detour to Annie's desk before his.  
"Hey Annie you ok?" asked Jai.

Annie then looked up in complete shock. She was not expecting anyone to come over to talk to her and she was especially not expecting for Jai to be the one to ask her what's wrong.

'Great ' thought Annie. 'The last thing I need is for the office to know something is wrong! And why does Jai care? Are my dreams right? Of course not that's why there dreams Annie!'

While Annie was undergoing a mental break down Jai could not help but frown. 'Since when did Annie turn into the distracted one? She's always happy. Now I'm really starting to get concerned?'

Just when Jai was about to ask Annie if she was ok again, Annie handed him the letter and asked "Do you know what this is about?" her voice unintentionally croaking.

Jai looked at the letter and immediately knew what was wrong with her. He nervously raked his hand over his face and said "Annie I'm sorry. But Ben is Ben. He does all of these irrationally things without caring how it's going to affect others. For instance when he left the agency and not to mention when he left you before. I think Joan has a debriefing we need to go hear. How about I meet you for lunch in the cafe and we can talk about it?"

When Jai said that Annie looked up in complete shock. 'Jai was going to help her sort her emotions out' she thought. She couldn't help but feel her heart pang of gratitude for the man. And with that she gave him her best smile and said "yea I'll appreciate that!"

A/N:  
Sorry it took so long to update it took awhile to get inspiration. Comments are always appreciated and I do not own anything name wise mentioned in the story.


	3. Lunch date with fear

Later on in the day:

Annie loved her job at the agency. It always allowed for her to keep her mind distracted from personal issues. Sometimes though, she gets this feeling such as now as all she wants to do is raise the white flag to her emotions.

Her and Jai were about to meet up in about 10 minutes. She was so nervous as to how this was going to turn out, especially since she only knew the work side off Jai.

'Well maybe things will go smooth. My subconscious is apparently in love with him so he must have some care tending qualities to him. Maybe this might lead to what the dreams are alluding to-us going out'

Little did Annie know, but Jai was worrying about the upcoming meeting too.

'I don't act well with other people's emotions, so why did I choose to help Annie with her Ben problems?

'Because you care Jai ' his mind told him.

Both parties mustered all of their courage just to meet the other. Who know a pair of spies would be so anxious just to talk about feelings?

10 minutes later

"Hey Annie, over here" Jai called out from the back corner of the cafe in the lobby.

"Hey Jai. I like this spot over here" Annie said smiling at Jai.

"I waited for you to order. So whenever you're ready we can call the waitress over."

"Um, I think I already know what I'm getting."

"Okay perfect" Jai says to Annie. Then Jai waives the waitress over.

"Okay what can I get you two?" asked the waitress.

"Can I just get a salad and water" Annie said.

"I'll have the same" Jai said.

"Ok I'll have those out shortly!" said the waitress while leaving the table.

"So Annie, can I see the note?"

"Uh ... yea. Here"

Annie passes Jai the note. As Jai gets further into the note his nose starts to scrunch up a bit. Jai was getting annoyed at how Ben treated Annie.

'The guy just doesn't get it. Here this beautiful woman is interested in him but he could care less. I would kill to win this type of love from Annie.

'Woah. Do I really have feelings for Annie?'

Annie could easily see Jai's facial expressions change but she didn't know what each one meant.

'Does he regret coming to help me? Is he mad? What is he thinking?' thought Annie.

" 'Jai, you know if you really don't want to be here it's fine I can just make a date with Ben &Jerry's for this evening."

"What?" a confused look on Jai's face showing. "Annie, of course I want to help you. I'll always be here if you need anything from me"

"Then why did you have this look on your face while reading the note?"

"I was trying to hide my anger" Jai says almost bashfully.

"Anger?" Annie was really confused now.

"Annie I care about you, maybe more than I should. It just really upsets me though that this guy is taking advantage of your feelings."

"Really? Mr. Jai Wilcox cares about me? How did I get so honored?"

"I don't know you just really grew on me"

"Well since you admitted something maybe I should admit something too. I had a dream last night that Ben died in Sri Lanka and after he died we started to date." Annie admitted bashfully.

"Well I think Ben dying in your dream was a sign. Annie, Ben's been nothing but trouble for you. Maybe after this you should just move on. You deserve much better than this. I know saying this won't remove the pain, but I'm here if you ever need anything."

"Jai thank you, really" Annie said smiling.

"Ok you two I have your meals" the waitress says while putting the dishes down onto the table.

A/N: What do you think? Suckish? Good? Let me know! =D


End file.
